Love Most Dangerous
by Paunakan Jen
Summary: Asami's relationship with Akihito puts the life of the young photographer in danger.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Asami and Akihito and the wonderful world of Viewfinder belong to Yamane Ayano.

**Love Most Dangerous**

**By Kate Red**

The old man tossed pieces of day-old bread to the pigeons crowding in front of his bench. Every now and then, he scooped some bread and let the braver of his feathered friends come and snatch a crouton from his hand. He laughed when they did, the sound startling the birds into scattering as it rang like a cracked bell.

It was music to Asami's ears.

"It's illegal to feed birds in the park," he called out as he stepped away from the tree he'd been lounging against. "You'll get in trouble for that."

The five men stationed some distance around the old man whipped out their guns at his words. They lowered their weapons as they recognized the newcomer.

"Bah, who's going to arrest me?" the old man answered, lifting his chin as if daring anybody to try and stop him. Then he broke out into a wide grin that showed nothing but gums. "Ahh, Ryuichi," he said as he opened his arms.

"Ojiisan." Asami bowed respectfully.

The old man motioned impatiently at Asami to dispense of the formal greeting and to come closer. Asami found himself being swept in a surprisingly strong embrace.

"You did not tell me you were visiting."

"Can't I come and see my favorite grandfather?"

The old man snorted. "Only grandfather alive," he said under his breath. He picked up the bag of bread he'd set aside and held it out to the younger man. Asami took a slice and started breaking it into pieces for the birds.

"How are you? Haven't been to see me in a while."

"I apologize, Ojiisan. I've been terribly busy."

"Hmph. I heard you had some trouble recently. Something about Hong Kong?"

Asami wasn't fooled by the old man's innocent tone. His grandfather may have handed him the reins of the family business 10 years ago and publicly "retired." But the man who had ruled the underworld for decades still had more contacts than the rest of the nation's intelligence and security agencies combined. And, he kept in touch with them. Constantly. There was nothing that happened in Japan — or other parts of Asia, apparently — that Takeo Asami did not know.

"It has been dealt with," he responded, hoping his grandfather would pick up on _his_ tone and drop the subject. The old man's next words dashed that hope.

"So, we now have a casino in Macao then?"

Asami glared at the old man. "No."

"But you have the deed."

"I exchanged it for something else."

"Something more valuable, I hope?" The old man smiled teasingly. "Speaking of things of value, how is Fei Long? Is he as beautiful as I remember?"

An image of the temperamental leader of the Baishe as he swooped in for that last kiss came unbidden. "Even more so."

The old man nodded. "You always had a soft spot for that boy. At one point, I had hoped you two would get together. Imagine the breadth of the empire we could have had."

Asami threw an incredulous look at his grandfather, who cackled in delight at the reaction his teasing provoked.

"You're a strange old man." Asami rubbed his grandfather's back as the laughter turned into wheezes. Asami frowned. "It's getting cold, Ojiisan. Why don't we get out of here?"

Takeo Asami tossed the remaining bread pieces to the birds and accepted his grandson's arm for support. They crossed the park in silence, walking slowly so as not to tire the old man. Asami ordered Kirishima to follow the security convoy as he joined his grandfather in his car.

When they were seated in the warm comfort of the limousine, the old man bid Asami to move closer and took his hand, patting it occasionally. Asami smiled affectionately as he recalled how as a child he used to sit just like this with his grandfather and listen to his stories. The old man, however, had no stories today — only questions.

"Who is Akihito Takaba?"

Asami stiffened. He tried to slip his hand from his grandfather, who gripped it even tighter. "He's no one. You shouldn't concern yourself over him."

The old man snorted. "I'm concerned about you. And you're concerned about him. So now, I'm concerned, too."

Takeo Asami pulled at his grandson's hands to make Asami face him.

"When I hear that my grandson, whom I love most in this world, gets shot at by the Baishe leader over this Takaba, I start asking questions. When I hear my grandson, not fully recovered from his injuries, dashes to Hong Kong, leaving our business in the hands of an aide, albeit a very capable one, I start demanding answers. When I hear that same grandson gives up the deed to a very profitable casino in exchange for this Takaba, I—"

"All right!" Asami wrenched his hand from his grandfather's grip and folded his arms in a posture so tense it was obvious his grandfather had hit a raw nerve.

"So, who is this Takaba?"

"Read your dossier. I'm sure it's accurate and up to date."

"Well, the photographs tell me he is beautiful. Young." The old man threw a sidelong glance at Asami that held a tinge of disapproval at the age difference. "Talented, judging from his work. Feisty."

"Well, then," Asami shrugged, as if to say what else is there to know.

"But who is he to you, my boy?"

Asami pulled a pack of Dunhill from his breast pocket, but a tsk-tsk sound reminded him his grandfather hated the smell of cigarette smoke. He replaced the pack inside his suit and stared out the car window at the passing scenery. Trust his grandfather to hone in on something he'd avoided asking himself.

If somebody else other than his grandfather asked him the question, Asami would have told them to take a flying leap from a very short pier. But it was Takeo Asami, the man who'd raised him and cared for him. The least Asami could do was try to give some answers when his grandfather asked.

"He's —" Asami sighed, and started again. "He—" He shook his head and fell into silence. After a while, he felt his grandfather pick up his hand again and pat it gently. He looked up to see the old man watching him intently. He looked away quickly.

"He's not from our world, Ryuichi," Takeo Asami said softly.

"He's familiar enough with it."

"Because of Hong Kong? Takaba might have had a peek, but you and I have had a front-row seat to the dangers our world holds. You make sure he understands what he's getting into. You make sure he has a choice. Every second you stay with him, you put him in danger. And you put yourself in danger. If he's only someone who warms your bed, find somebody else. If it isn't love, let him go."

"I can't. He's mine."

Takeo Asami raised an eyebrow. "You can't own people."

Asami did not respond.

"Ahh, you've always been stubborn and possessive, even as a child." His grandfather reached out and cupped his face, turning it so Asami looked at him. "You've had other lovers before. Beautiful, brilliant creatures. What makes this Takaba different?"

A small smile crept across Asami's face as an image of Akihito clinging to the side of a building, sticking his tongue out flashed in his mind. That was the night they met; the young photographer had jumped off the building to escape Asami and his men. "He makes me feel, Ojiisan. With him, I feel alive."

"And what do you make him feel?"

Asami didn't respond.


	2. Chapter 2

"Make sure our investigators get in the club before the fire inspectors. Call me when you know something."

Asami snapped his cell phone close. "Kirishima, you heard that?" At his driver's nod, Asami continued. "Head to Phoenix after you drop me off at Akihito's and help Suoh."

"Yes, Boss."

Asami rubbed his temples as he thought of all the meetings that needed to be rescheduled. The damage to the club was minimal. It was the inconvenience he hated. Something niggled at the back of his mind as he thought about the fire, but it was gone before he caught it.

He picked up a file from a small mountain of reports his aide had prepared for him prior to his trip. He'd read most of it on the way to his grandfather's estate, but hadn't made much progress on the drive back. Takeo Asami's words kept coming back like bad sashimi.

_"Who is he to you?"_

_"He's not from our world."_

_"You make sure he understands what he's getting into."_

"We're here, Boss."

Asami looked up from the report he'd been staring at blankly to find the car parked in front of Akihito's apartment building.

_"Every second you stay with him, you put him in danger."_

He'd taken steps to minimize the danger to Akihito. After Hong Kong, Asami had assigned bodyguards to watch over his young lover around the clock, following his every move. Akihito had been furious at first, but had grudgingly accepted the protection after he was reminded of his time with the Baishe and the Russians.

"Boss?" Kirishima held the door open.

Asami stepped out of the car and strode toward the door. Behind him, he heard Kirishima drive away. From the corner of his eye, he spotted one of his men, guarding the front door. He knew the other one was covering the back entrance to the building. When he reached the elevator, he punched in Akihito's floor. He could feel his heart beat just a little faster in anticipation of seeing his lover. He took a deep breath and exhaled slowly to calm himself. Akihito made him feel like a lovesick teenager sometimes.

Lovesick?

Asami shook his head, burying the disturbing thoughts the word stirred.

The elevator bell dinged and Asami stepped out. Two men in dark suits lounging against the wall near Akihito's door straightened abruptly; Asami was reminded of marionettes on a string. He gave them a look and the men reddened. He was sure they wouldn't be caught relaxing on the job ever again.

As he prepared to knock on the door, he heard his grandfather's voice again.

_"If he's only someone who shares your bed, find somebody else." _

I don't want anybody else. I haven't wanted anybody else in a long time. Asami closed his eyes briefly, trying to shut out Takeo Asami's words. He raised his hand and rapped on the door. He heard shuffling inside and the door swung open.

"Asami!" Akihito's smile lit up his face.

Asami stepped inside the apartment, kicked the door close and hooked an arm around his lover's waist to pull him close. Akihito, used by now to greetings such as this, clutched Asami's shirt and angled his head for the kiss that always followed.

* * *

"I need a new bed. A bigger bed."

"What's wrong with this one?"

Akihito laughed, then looked over his shoulder to see if Asami was serious. He was. He wriggled out of the older man's embrace to turn and face him.

"Two things." Akihito held up his forefinger. "One, it's too short." He pointed to the end of the bed. "You have to fold yourself in half so your feet don't dangle over the end." He held up another finger. "Two, it's not wide enough for two people. Only your arms around me keep me from falling off the side—"

"I like holding you close."

Akihito merely rolled his eyes. He held up a third finger. "Three, the uh ... uh. Forget three. I have two perfectly good reasons.."

Asami was intrigued. Something about the third reason was making Akihito blush. "No, I'd really like to hear reason number three."

Akihito sighed. He shifted so he was lying on his back looking at the ceiling instead of Asami's laughing eyes. "It's the stupid springs. They're ... they make a lot of noise, OK. And there are men outside. ... Damn it, stop laughing!"

Asami swallowed a chuckle. "Well, I may have a solution to your bed problem."

"No, you're not buying me one."

Asami slipped from the bed and grabbed his pants from the chair where he tossed them earlier. He dipped a hand inside a pocket and came up with some keys. He took one off the ring.

"That better not be what I think it is."

"What do you think it is?"

"A key to an apartment you bought. Damn it, Asami, I thought we were done with this conversation. I'm not going to let you install me in an apartment like a fucking mistress."

Akihito rose from the bed, pulled on a pair of shorts and stalked off toward the kitchen. Asami heard cupboards open and slam shut. Then he heard running water from the faucet. Finally, Akihito returned to the bedroom, a glass in his hand.

Asami raised an eyebrow. "Finished with your little tantrum?"

Akihito flushed.

"It's the key to _my_ penthouse."

"What?"

"You heard me."

"Why? I can get in whenever I want to."

Why, indeed? And what exactly was he asking? Asami had no plans involving keys when he dropped by tonight. But an idea came to him.

"I want you to move in with me."

Akihito's jaw dropped, which irritated the hell out of Asami.

"Why is this such a surprise? My place is bigger. I've a much nicer bed. And I can protect you better than in this dumpy building."

Akihito sighed. "Those are your reasons for asking me to move in?"

"Yes."

"No others?"

"Akihito, you're trying my patience."

Akihito put down the glass and walked to where Asami stood. He wrapped his arms around Asami's waist and laid his head on his lover's chest. "I'm sorry." Akihito lifted his head. "But I can't move in with you."

"Why?"

Akihito smiled sadly. "Wrong reasons."


	3. Chapter 3

Wrong reasons? What the hell did Akihito mean wrong reasons? He had perfectly good reasons. Asami tossed the file he'd been trying to read for the last half hour onto his desk and irritably pushed off his chair. He began pacing in front of the floor-to-ceiling windows that made up one wall of his office. Between Akihito and his grandfather and their damned questions, he couldn't get any work done.

He had left Akihito's apartment shortly after his proposition was rejected. He had been angry over the refusal, but even more furious with Akihito's reticence. Damn him. Part of Asami wanted to give Akihito no choice and just forcibly move him and his belongings to the penthouse. He found himself replaying the conversation with Akihito over and over again in his head.

_"I want you to move in with me. ... Why is this such a surprise? My place is bigger. I've a much nicer bed. And I can protect you better than in this dumpy building."_

_"Those are your reasons for asking me to move in?"_

_"Yes."_

_"No others?"_

_"Akihito, you're trying my patience."_

_"I'm sorry. ... But I can't move in with you."_

_"Why?"_

_"Wrong reasons."_

What other reasons could there be? Moving in together would be much more convenient. They were practically living together anyway as Akihito spent most nights at the penthouse. And when his young lover couldn't come to him, Asami stayed over at Akihito's. Come to think of it, they'd never really spent a night apart since their return from Hong Kong.

A knock on the door interrupted Asami's musings.

"Asami-sama?" Suoh entered and handed a thick folder to his boss. "Preliminary report from the Phoenix fire."

Asami flipped through the pages, stopping whenever a picture or a phrase in the report caught his attention. "Grease fire?"

"Our investigator will know more after he gets results from tests he conducted on-site."

Asami nodded.

"Kyousuke has spoken with the fire department," Suoh added, referring to the club's manager. "We have the green light to open Phoenix tonight."

"Good. Please tell Kyousuke I appreciate his quick actions and hard work on this."

Suoh bowed. "I will let him know, Asami-sama."

As the aide turned toward the door, the phone rang. Asami continued giving instructions as he moved to pick up the phone. "I'm sure Kyousuke has already thought of this, but just in case, ask him to make sure the kitchen is checked thoroughly before the club reopens. ... Asami. ... What?!"

Suoh, hearing the tone of his boss' voice, stopped in his tracks and turned around. Asami looked grim.

"I'll be right there." Asami put down the phone. "Fire. At Crane."

He strode toward the door as Suoh snagged his boss' overcoat and dialed a number. "Prepare a car. Asami-sama is on his way."

* * *

The building that housed Club Crane was engulfed in red-orange flames that seemed to grow with every second even as firefighters worked to control the blaze. The parking lot resembled a field hospital as paramedics tried to determine who needed critical care and who could make do with a bandage and pill. Men and women — some dazedly looking around, others crying softly — sat on the pavement or makeshift chairs, their once-white uniforms identifying them as club employees.

Asami took in all this, his jaw clenched as he tried to keep his fury in check. He'd known as soon as he got the phone call this was no grease fire. Nor was the one at Club Phoenix. But he needed more information.

Suoh found Takeshi Sakuro, longtime manager of Club Crane, being treated by EMTs. The man's face was bloody from the ugly gash on his forehead and there were burns on his hands. Takeshi struggled to sit up as soon he saw his boss approaching. Asami pushed the man back down on the gurney gently.

"Takeshi, tell me what happened."

"It was an explosion in the kitchen, Asami-sama." Asami and Suoh shared a look. "We were getting ready to open the club and I was making last-minute inspections. I was on my way to the kitchen when a ball of fire knocked me off my feet. After that it was just ..." Takeshi waved his hands to encompass the chaos. Tears slipped down his face. "Asami-sama, Chef and the staff ... they were in the kitchen."

Asami nodded. "Rest now, Takeshi. We'll talk more later."

As soon as the manager was loaded into the ambulance, Asami turned to his most trusted aides. "We're being targeted." Kirishima and Suoh nodded. They had apparently arrived at the same conclusion as their boss. One fire could be an accident. Fires at two clubs owned by Ryuichi Asami? Somebody wanted war and Asami was more than willing and able to fight one.

But first things first.

"Kirishima. Make sure Akihito is safe."

The bespectacled aide bowed and walked away, already punching numbers on his cell phone.

"Suoh, alert all our establishments and tell them not to open. The managers should search for incendiary devices, especially in or around the kitchens. Tell them to move quickly and to be thorough. I've a feeling the fire last night was a test. But this one here," Asami threw a look at the burning Crane, "this one was an accident. This wasn't supposed to go off until later." When the club was full of people.

Kirishima returned. "Boss, the guards are getting ready to take Takaba-kun to the penthouse. I told building security to do a thorough search of all floors before he gets there."

"Thank you, Kirishima. Where was Akihito?"

"Having dinner with Kou and Takato at a noodle house."

Asami nodded. "Make sure Akihito's friends are safe as well." He knew his lover well enough. When Akihito found out the reason behind the precautions, he would be worried over his friends as well. "Let my grandfather know what's going on. Then, summon my lieutenants and have them meet us at Sion. We have a war to prepare for."

* * *

It was almost dawn when Asami entered the penthouse. He slipped off his shoes, toed off his socks and began untucking his shirt from his pants.

It had been a long night. He expected it would be followed by several long days. A faceless enemy had dared attack what was his. There would be no negotiation, only annihilation.

Shortly after the order to search all his clubs was sent out, reports came in about bombs that were found. As Asami had suspected, the devices had been placed where they could create the most damage and kill the largest number of people. Four buildings, not counting Crane and Phoenix, were compromised. Asami wasn't sure if it was because the other clubs weren't targeted or if the bombers just weren't able to get inside. He intended to find the answer soon. Right now, his men were looking for clues as to the identity of his enemy.

Asami rolled his neck to work out the kinks. With one hand, he began unbuttoning his shirt. He shrugged out of it and tossed it on the back of a chair. He ambled over to the bar and poured himself a shot of whiskey from a glass decanter. The stopper clinked softly when he replaced it.

"Asami?"

A lamp was switched on and Asami found a bleary-eyed Akihito half-lying, half-sitting on the leather sofa with a blanket covering his legs.

"Hey, why aren't you in bed?" Asami crossed to his young lover and sat beside him, dropping a gentle kiss on his lips. Akihito wrapped his arms around Asami and snuggled.

"I was waiting for you to come home."

Asami smiled at Akihito's words. The younger man may not have noticed but Asami definitely did. Akihito had called the penthouse home.

"Have you found who is responsible for the bombs?" Akihito had received a quick call from Asami earlier in the night explaining the situation.

Asami shook his head. "The bombs were crude. Made to look homemade."

"New players in Tokyo?"

Asami sighed. "Maybe. Whoever they are, they have money to burn."

"How do you know?"

"Because it would take a lot of money to turn my employees against me. And that's the only way they could have planted the bombs inside the clubs."

Akihito tightened his arms around Asami, which the older man interpreted as fear. "Akihito, you're safe here. I won't let anything happen to you." He pulled away and cupped his lover's face. "You know that, don't you? I'll never let you get hurt ever again."

Akihito frowned. "I'm not worried about me. I'm worried about you. Someone is after you. What if — what if they —"

"Shhh." Asami pressed his lips against Akihito as much to comfort as to stem the flow of words. The younger man clung tighter and Asami noted the tinge of panic in Akihito's response and cursed his faceless enemy even more for scaring his lover.

To get Akihito's mind off his worries, Asami began toying with the hem of Akihito's shirt and sliding his hand underneath to caress the smooth skin. Akihito jumped back like he was burned.

"No!"

"Excuse me?!"

"You're tired. You need your sleep." Akihito pulled Asami's hand and led him to the bedroom. But once they reached the room, Asami pulled Akihito back to him and kissed him deeply.

"—mi, c'mon. — sleep." Akihito's words came out muffled.

Asami lifted his head. "Do I look sleepy?" He took Akihito's hand and pressed it against the hardening shaft straining against his trousers. "Do I feel sleepy?"

Akihito's lips twitched into a smile. "What about breakfast? Have you eaten?"

"I'd rather eat you."

Akihito blushed and Asami chuckled softly, marveling at his lover's ability to still be embarrassed despite all the intimacies they had shared. He snaked an arm around Akihito's body and pulled the young man close. This time, there was no resistance. He dipped his head to skim his lips along the neck, up the jaw, across the cheek before brushing Akihito's mouth lightly, retreating when his lover sought more, teasing him. "You taste like ... " Asami slipped his tongue inside Akihito's mouth quickly. "Ramen noodles."

"Had to ... ahhh ..." Asami had snapped off the top button of Akihito's jeans and slid the zipper down. "—ask for take out. Guards were ... ahhh ... rushing. Asamiii!" Akihito groaned as Asami pulled down the jeans and pushed him onto the bed.

"No more teasing," Asami said, before he dropped his own trousers.


	4. Chapter 4

Asami skimmed his fingers up and down his lover's back as he waited for Akihito, who was sprawled on top of him, to catch his breath. His own heartbeat was beginning to slow to a more regular pace. With no sleep and after an intense bout of lovemaking, he should have been exhausted. Instead, he felt as golden as the light that sneaked past the drapes and fell across the bed in slivers.

All because of the young man in his arms.

He'd come to a realization last night, when he saw Akihito waiting up for him. He liked seeing that. And he wanted that. Every day. Every night. He wanted to come home to Akihito. He wanted Akihito to ask him about his day. He imagined relaxing on the couch, with Akihito next to him, telling him about his new freelance assignment. He realized he wanted a life — with Akihito.

And that's why he wanted Akihito in the penthouse. It had nothing to do with the size of the living space, the quality of the bed or the tighter security in the building. He finally got it; he knew the right reason — and it was very simple. With Akihito in it, the penthouse became home.

Asami felt the young man in question stir, so he wrapped his arms around him and rolled, careful not to dislodge his lover for they were still joined. The movement elicited a soft gasp from Akihito. Wanting to hear that sweet sound again, Asami raised himself, arms on either side of Akihito's head, and shifted his hips. A tiny thrust, just a quick slide of skin against skin, and he heard another sharp intake of breath. It was possibly the most arousing sound he'd ever heard.

Asami moved so he was kneeling between Akihito's legs. He continued thrusting, slowly, unhurriedly, letting the pressure build layer by layer, even when the legs wrapped around his waist tightened, urging him to move faster. A fine sheen of sweat covered his skin and the pounding of his heart felt like a hammer. He pulled out, almost to the tip, then slid back in, letting Akihito feel every inch of his cock, making every nerve tingle. He kept the torturous pace. Slow strokes. Deep strokes. Slick, slippery strokes.

Akihito began to tremble, signaling he was about to come. His eyelids fluttered open and in the new light, their eyes met and something broke free.

Asami felt his heart stumble, then race. He shook his head and focused on bringing himself and his lover to the peak. He heard Akihito cry out and he followed with his own release.

When his brain began working again, Asami wondered how he could have missed it? How could he not have known? He searched Akihito's face, as if the delicate features held the answers. It was there all along. Ryuichi Asami, who had prided himself on his sharp intellect, his deep insight into people's thoughts, feelings and actions, did not realize that this young man, this sometimes bratty boy, had sneaked in and done what he thought was impossible.

Asami rose from the bed and headed to the bathroom, coming back with a small, moist towel. He sat on the side of the bed, and parted Akihito's thighs, gently wiping the cum from his ass and cock and cleaning his chest. He felt Akihito's eyes on him as he finished his task.

"You've never done that before."

Asami gave Akihito a gentle smile. "How inconsiderate of me."

He tossed the towel aside, then slid back into bed and wrapped his arms around his lover. Asami pressed his nose against Akihito's neck, inhaling deeply.

"I love this spot, right here," he said, nuzzling at the place where the neck and shoulder met. "I get heady with your scent."

He captured an earlobe, grazed it with his teeth, making Akihito twitch. "I love how sensitive you are to my touch."

His lips skimmed Akihito's cheek before claiming his mouth and plundering it. "I love the taste of your lips. It's intoxicating."

He ran his fingers through Akihito's hair, rubbing the strands with his fingers. "I love the way your hair feels and smells."

"Darkroom chemicals?" Akihito whispered shakily.

Asami laughed softly and shook his head. He shifted to raise himself on one elbow and slowly swept Akihito's body with his eyes — a searing, possessive look that started from the top of Akihito's head to the soles of his feet then back up. Akihito's cock began to twitch. "I love the way your body responds to me, readies itself for me, before I even touch you."

Asami cupped his lover's face.

"I love your strength, your courage, your spirit."

Akihito frowned, obviously confused by the words. "Asami, what—?"

"I love that your eyes tell me exactly what you feel. Whether you're angry, sad, defiant, happy, it's all there. No pretenses."

"Asami?"

"Do you understand what I'm telling you, Akihito?"

The younger man slowly shook his head.

"I love."

Shock mingled with hope and joy. Just like Asami said, they were all there in Akihito's eyes, which rapidly filled with tears.

"Hey," Asami said softly. "Don't cry."

"Shut up." Akihito wiped his eyes with the back of his hand, then curled it around Asami's neck and pulled him down for a kiss.

* * *

Asami lifted his face so the water hit him squarely.

Kirishima had arrived very early at the penthouse bearing reports. He'd caught his boss before Asami had gone into the shower. According to the briefing, their men were very close to pinpointing one of the places where the bombs were made.

Asami turned off the valve and shook the water from his hair before stepping out of the glass-encased shower. He ran the towel briskly over his body, then wrapped it loosely around his waist. He grabbed a smaller towel and used that to dry his hair.

As he shaved, he ran through the list of things that needed to be done.

Talk to the fire investigators and make sure they do not look too closely at the damage. He needed to handle the problem quickly and quietly, with no interference from the authorities. That meant bribes. He also won't be able to claim insurance without opening up the fires to investigations, so he needed to talk to his money man about the cost of rebuilding.

Tell Kirishima to set up a meeting with the families of those who died at Crane. And because he took care of his own, he will provide them with a decent amount of cash.

Send flowers to the club employees who were hospitalized. He also needed to schedule a visit sometime soon.

Asami slapped on some after-shave cologne before strolling out to the bedroom, where Akihito was sleeping.

Or so he thought.

He heard soft moaning when he entered the bedroom — their bedroom now. Akihito's possessions would be moved to the penthouse before the end of the day.

"Akihito?"

He found his lover writhing on the bed, trying to stop himself from grind his cock against the sheets, desperate to get off. His skin was flushed from head to toe. When Asami touched his shoulder, Akihito nearly flew off the bed.

"My skin ... everything ... it's on fire," he panted. He looked at Asami, pain and panic warring in his eyes. "My cock ... it's so hard ... it hurts ... what's happening?"

Asami had no answer. Akihito was sweating, but his skin felt cool to the touch. Asami strode quickly out of the room, shouting for his aides. He had men outside the penthouse and in strategic areas inside the building, an amazing amount of security for an underworld figure famous for frustrating his men because he wouldn't take more than one of them with him as a bodyguard.

Kirishima burst through the door, a gun in his hand. "Asami-sama?"

"Akihito, he needs help. He needs—"

A scream from the bedroom had Asami changing directions fast, Kirishima at his heels. They found Akihito curled like a ball on the bed, his body shaking. Asami knelt by the bed, noticing the fresh globs of semen next to Akihito. He reached out but abruptly pulled his hand back. He desperately wanted to soothe but was afraid his touch would only pain his lover. Tears spilled down Akihito's cheek and he bit back a moan. When he moved his legs, Asami saw he was starting to get hard again.

The sound of running feet spurred Kirishima into action. He grabbed the blanket at the foot of the bed and covered Akihito's naked form before the other bodyguards burst inside the room. Asami looked up, startled he didn't even think of doing that. His eyes conveyed his gratitude to his subordinate, who acknowledged it with a nod.

"Asami-sama, should I call the hospital?"

"Yes ... no! We can't." If what was happening to Akihito was part of the attacks on his organization, Asami didn't want his lover exposed to more danger. There were too many people in a hospital and they wouldn't be able to secure even a wing of the building in such a short time. He ran fingers through his hair, his agitation apparent. "Bring Matsumoto here," Asami ordered, referring to his personal doctor. "Quickly!"

* * *

A cold shower. It was all he could think of to do as they waited for Matsumoto to arrive. Asami wasn't sure if it was going to help, but he couldn't bear to stand around doing nothing. He needed to try and find Akihito some relief. So he scooped his young lover from the bed, resolutely ignoring the whimpers, and headed to the bathroom. He loosened the towel around his waist and dropped it before stepping inside the glass shower.

Still holding Akihito, Asami twisted the shower valve. Akihito screamed when the bitterly cold spray hit his skin. "Arrgghhhhhh ... Asa -- mi ... no, no. Stop!"

Asami tightened his hold as Akihito fought to break free from his embrace. He quickly turned around, letting his back take the full sting of the water.

"Shhh, shhh, it's all right now. I'm so sorry. I didn't think. Shhhh, shhh," he murmured over the cries of pain. Gingerly, he sat down on the cold tile floor, Akihito cradled in his lap, and let the water trickling down his body cool the younger man.

Moments later, he felt Akihito's body shake against him. He realized Akihito was hard again and needed release. He closed his hand around the stiff cock, making Akihito jump.

"No ... hurts," he gasped. "Don't ... rub."

Asami pressed a soft kiss on Akihito's hair. "I'll be quick. And then you'll feel better, I promise." He pumped quickly, efficiently to bring Akihito to climax.

"Thank ... you."

The words sliced at Asami. Thank you? For what? Again, I couldn't stop my enemies from getting to you and hurting you.

* * *

Asami stood next to the bed as Dr. Takeshi Matsumoto wrapped up another examination of Akihito. With the aid of strong medication, Akihito had finally fallen asleep, although a whimper escaped his lips every now and then. Asami blanched at every sound.

The doctor had arrived and deduced what happened after a quick but thorough examination and some questions thrown at Asami. Matsumoto had prepared an emetic to force Akihito to vomit whatever it was he ingested.

Matsumoto pocketed the stethoscope and indicated, with a nod, that he and Asami should speak outside. The doctor watched as Asami leaned to place a gentle kiss on Akihito's hair before leaving his side.

As soon as they stepped out of the room, Asami raised the question foremost in his mind. "Will Akihito be all right?"

Matsumoto took a deep breath before responding. "I'm doing everything I can. But I fear his life is still very much in danger."

Asami became very still as he struggled to keep the sudden mix of fury and fear in check. "Is Akihito going to die?"

"He could. It all depends on how much of the aphrodisiac got into his body."

"Aphrodisiac." Asami repeated the word. He had suspected it was something like that. That's why he had given Matsumoto the remnants of the ramen noodles Akihito had eaten last night. And that's why he had dispatched some men to the noodle shop Akihito and his friends had visited.

"I can't be sure until I run the tests, but I believe those noodles had cantharides in them. Are you familiar with cantharides?"

Asami frowned. "Spanish fly?"

Matsumoto nodded. "You know how they work?"

"Not exactly."

"The drug inflames the urethra, which can lead to priapism. Not a lot of people are aware there's a very small difference between what can arouse and what can kill. I believe I've flushed the drug from Akihito's body. But I'm not sure what kind of damage it has caused internally, especially to the young man's kidneys and genitals." The doctor looked at Asami searchingly. "Forgive me, but when I recognized the symptoms, my first thought was you had given them to Takaba-kun."

Asami clenched his fists and took a menacing step toward Matsumoto. "I would never harm Akihito."

"Of course, you wouldn't. I realized that soon enough. But somebody really wanted to make him — and you — suffer."


	5. Chapter 5

He had failed to keep his promise.

He had assured Akihito he would keep him safe.

He had vowed to himself he would never let anybody hurt Akihito ever again.

What an arrogant fool he was.

An enemy had managed to get to Akihito, despite the fact the young man was surrounded by bodyguards around the clock.

_"Takaba might have had a peek, but you and I have had a front-row seat to the dangers our world holds. ... Every second you stay with him, you put him in danger."_

How right you are, Ojiisan.

Asami stared at the softly beeping machines that monitored heartbeat and blood pressure. His eyes followed the thin cables from the machine to where they snaked menacingly toward the bed, toward his Akihito. The younger man was so still and so pale. He looked so fragile.

Asami recalled a similar scene not so long ago — Akihito in a hospital in Hong Kong, recovering after he had been shot by a mad Russian goon while on board Fei Long's floating casino. Even now, he could remember the panic that had filled him when Akihito had been gunned down in front of him. He had killed that man. Had emptied his clip on him until the force of the bullets propelled the man over the ship's railing and into the darkness of the waters below.

This time, however, he had no known target. He had no idea who his enemy was.

Almost 24 hours after the bombing at Club Crane, his men still had nothing to show for their investigation. None of the security cameras around the clubs that had been targeted had shown any suspicious activity. A quick check into his employees' savings accounts had yielded no signs of a sudden windfall. That did not mean somebody was not bribed; only that they did not put the money in a bank.

A hand clasped his shoulder and Asami was jerked out of his thoughts. He looked up and was stunned to see his visitor.

"Ojiisan !" Asami hurriedly stood up and bowed to his grandfather.

"I did not mean to startle you, my boy. I thought you heard me come in."

"I'm sorry. I was—" A sudden thought occurred. "Ojiisan, what are you doing here? I specifically asked you to stay put."

"Bah, I want to help. I brought twenty men with me. Use them as you see fit." With a glare, the old man added, "And stop shaking your head at me, Ryuichi."

Asami glared back. "You were safer at your estate."

"I'm safe here as well."

Asami involuntarily glanced at Akihito. "No, you're not."

Takeo Asami's eyes softened. He reached out and cupped his grandson's face. "Ryuichi—"

Asami stepped back, dislodging his grandfather's hand. He couldn't take the comfort being offered. Not right now. He walked to the bed and began smoothing the blanket covering Akihito. The steady rise and fall of his chest told Asami the sedative Matsumoto gave the younger man was still working.

"You're blaming yourself."

"Shouldn't I? 'Every second you stay with him, you put him in danger.' That's what you told me not three days ago. And I didn't listen. Now, Akihito has been pumped full of drugs so he wouldn't feel the pain. He's got all sorts of tubes stuck to him." Asami's voice began to break, but he didn't notice as he continued his tirade. "Akihito ... he looked at me with such fear in his eyes. He was in so much pain. He had no idea what was going on. And I told him I'd keep him safe. I lied to him. I broke my promise. And now, now ... he ... Akihito ... Matsumoto said he could die. That the damage could be permanent."

"Ryuichi—"

Asami turned toward his grandfather, his eyes glittering suspiciously. "I love him, Ojiisan. I can't lose him."

Takeo Asami walked toward his grandson and caught him in a strong embrace. Asami hesitated before wrapping his arms tightly around the old man.

"There, there. Akihito is young and strong," Takeo Asami whispered. "He'll pull through. You'll see."

A knock interrupted them.

Asami turned away and fought to regain his composure. When he felt he was ready, he called out, "Come in."

Kirishima strode inside the room and bowed before Takeo Asami then handed over several files to Asami. As his boss perused the files, the aide addressed the old man.

"Takeo-sama, your men have been divided into teams and assigned to several lieutenants. With Asami-sama's approval, of course."

Both looked at Asami, who grudgingly nodded.

Takeo Asami smiled at the aide. "Efficient as ever. Thank you, Kei-kun."

The rustle of papers drew their attention back to Asami. "Six men, Kirishima?"

"Yes, Boss. We interviewed the neighbors, as you asked, and these men were seen flashing a lot of cash in recent days. I sent teams to their homes, but we were too late."

"What about the noodle house?"

"We got descriptions of the servers from Takato and Kou when we checked on them earlier." Kirishima turned to Takeo to explain. "They are Takaba-kun's friends." He turned back to Asami. "We're tracking the employees identified."

"Move fast. It looks like our enemy is cleaning house. What about the bombers?"

"I'm expecting a call from Suoh at any moment. We matched bombs found at two of the clubs to the signatures of two arsonists who are currently out on parole."

A light buzzing had Kirishima reaching inside his breast pocket for his cell phone. "This may be Suoh now. Pardon me, Asami-sama," he said as he moved to a corner of the bedroom.

"Six men?" Takeo Asami asked.

"We suspect club employees were bribed into helping the bombers. The men have found a traitor for each club that was compromised. Unfortunately, we won't be getting any information from them."

"They were killed."

Asami nodded.

"We weren't able to identify them sooner because nothing out of the ordinary showed up in their bank accounts."

"Your enemy paid them in cash."

Asami nodded again. "Whoever it is has a lot of money, is ruthless and appears to have planned all this down to the last detail."

"Any ideas?"

He shook his head. "A few months ago, I would have said Fei Long." Asami looked at Akihito. "I knew it wasn't him the moment Akihito got hurt." Asami looked up to see Kirishima approaching, looking excited. "What is it?"

"We have the bombers' address. Two teams are headed there now. Should I prepare a car for you, Boss?"

* * *

The anger that had been simmering since last night finally boiled over and Asami let out a torrent of expletives as he stepped out of the car. Across the street, he could see the dying embers of what was once an apartment building. Around the the structure were almost a dozen firetrucks and several ambulances. People — bystanders, former residents — packed the area around the building despite police instructions to leave.

"I'm sorry, Asami-sama. If only—"

Asami raised his hand, effectively cutting off Kirishima. "This is not your fault. I'm not blaming you. All this time, they'd been two steps ahead of us. But we need to work faster. Anymore of our employees seen with more than their usual amount of money?"

"No, Boss."

"How about the noodle house?"

"I got an update on the way here. The two men and one woman who dealt with Takaba-kun and his friends last night have gone missing. We're talking to relatives and friends."

Asami nodded grimly. He had a feeling those people would be dead by the time his men found them. He was certain his enemy began covering his tracks after the premature explosion at Club Crane.

Kirishima's phone began buzzing and he excused himself. Asami shifted his attention back to the fire and spotted Suoh jogging toward them. The aide had gone with the team ahead of them and so had been able to gather information from the fire officials.

"Asami-sama," he said, wheezing slightly.

"Catch your breath, Suoh."

The aide waved toward the building. "The smoke, Boss." He coughed slightly before continuing. "The two men we identified as arsonists rented a unit on the second floor. We couldn't go near the building without drawing suspicions, so I can't confirm if those men died in the fire. But I spoke with an old man who lived next door. He said he heard what he thought were gunshots a few minutes before the fire started."

"Asami-sama." Kirishima interrupted. "I have the address of the parents of one of the noodle house employees."

"Suoh, stay here and get a confirmation on those men," Asami ordered. Beside him, Kirishima relayed information to the other men. "Kirishima, let's go."

* * *

Kirishima only had to nudge the door for it to open — usually not a good sign. There were indications of a struggle everywhere: the upturned furniture, the broken television, the blood. Following the crimson trail, they found five bullet-riddled bodies piled on the bedroom floor. It looked like the three men and two women were shot somewhere else in the apartment, probably as they tried to escape, then were dragged to the room.

"Boss." Kirishima nodded at the kerosene cans on the floor.

The killers did not finish the job. "Fuck, they must have seen or heard us coming." Asami reached into his suit jacket for his cell phone and pressed a number. "Patch into the traffic surveillance cameras and see if you can find a vehicle or vehicles leaving from this address in the last 10 minutes," he ordered the man on the other end of the line. "You two," he pointed at the men who accompanied him and Kirishima, "get the other men and search this building." If they haven't left already, there was a very small chance the killers were hiding somewhere near.

A soft whimper had Kirishima and Asami looking at each other and then at the bodies at their feet. They began moving the bodies until they got to the woman at the bottom of the pile. She was bleeding badly but was definitely alive.

"Kirishima—"

"Yes, Asami-sama." The aide ran out of the room to fetch a first-aid kit from the car.

Asami knelt beside the woman. He tapped her cheek lightly to rouse her. "Who did this to you? Tell me what they looked like."

All the response he got was another whimper; this one a little louder. Asami took out his handkerchief and pressed it against the stomach wound to stanch the flow of blood. Kirishima came back shortly and knelt on the other side of the woman. He handed Asami his BlackBerry before taking gauze and surgical tape out of the kit. Asami looked at the photo and read the information underneath, his face darkening. Two of the dead men were employed at the noodle shop. The other man and other woman were most likely the parents of one of the workers.

"Hey, you served three young men last night. You were told to put something in their food. Who hired you?"

The woman shook her head slightly.

"Tell me the truth and I'll make sure you live."

"Wataru," she wheezed. "Handled ... deal."

"Wataru? Who is Wataru?"

Tears slipped as she cast a glance at one of the dead men beside her. Asami understood.

"How did Wataru know this men? Were they friends?"

"No ... no. Help ... me."

"I will help you, but you have to tell me the truth." Asami leaned closer. "Did you know it was poison you put in the food?"

There was a flicker in the young woman's eyes before she shook her head slightly. "No," she cried.

But Asami had his answer. He stood up, and walked out of the room.

"Uh, Boss? Shouldn't we take her to a hospital?"

"No. Let the bitch die."

* * *

He returned to the penthouse tired, frustrated and furious. He and his men had spent the last several hours running around the city with nothing to show for. A dark-colored car had been spotted in the surveillance tapes speeding away from the apartment building. One was later found burning on the side of a road. Asami had no doubt it was the same car. Another dead end.

Asami entered the bedroom quietly and headed straight for Akihito. His lover was still asleep, but some color had returned to his cheeks. Asami brushed a light kiss across his lips and then settled on a chair next to the bed.

A soft moan rose from the bed.

"Unh ... thirs—ty."

"Hey, there," Asami said softly, standing up. He smiled at Akihito and dropped another kiss on the younger man's lips before taking a plastic tumbler from the night table. He began feeding Akihito some ice chips. After Asami slipped a couple between his lips, Akihito shook his head slightly. Asami put the tumbler back on the table.

Akihito motioned Asami to come closer. His voice was a mere rasp when he spoke. "Too bad ... you can't feed me chips your special way."

Asami smiled as he recalled a night of passion at a hotel he owned near the beach; a stuffed suit and some ice cubes were involved.

"What happened?"

Akihito should know the truth. "You were poisoned." But some lies have value, too. Especially the ones Asami needed to believe. "But everything is all right now. The doctor pumped it out of your system. That's why you're feeling weak. But you'll be fine."

Akihito clutched weakly at Asami's arm as he remembered who was with him last night. "Takato? Kou?"

Asami patted Akihito's hand. "They are perfectly fine. But just to be sure, I had them throw out the take-out."

"'Noodles?"

Asami nodded.

Akihito was silent for a moment, his brow furrowed. Then he looked up again. "Bombings?"

"We're close. We'll find out who's responsible soon." Another lie. "Don't worry."

"Time?" Akihito craned his neck to take a look at the clock on the night table.

"It's almost two in the morning."

"You ... sleep." Akihito lifted his hand slightly, still too weak to raise it any further. "Come."

"No, I'll sleep down the hall. I just—"

"Please ..." Akihito patted the spot next to him.

Asami sighed. "OK, just for a while. Until you fall asleep again."

Akihito nodded.

Asami took of his shirt and tossed it on the chair. He tugged his belt loose then undid the buttons and zipper. The pants soon joined the shirt. Clad in nothing but black boxer shorts, Asami carefully slid under the blankets beside Akihito. Because of all the medical tubes, all Asami could do was to gingerly slide an arm over Akihito's stomach.

For a while, the lovers stayed like that. The only sound in the room was their breathing and the soft hum and beeping of the machines.

"Asami?"

"Hmmm?"

"Don't blame yourself, OK? It's not your fault."

Asami did not answer and Akihito soon drifted off to sleep.

Of course, it's my fault, my dear Akihito. but you'll never be hurt again. Even if I have to let you go.


	6. Chapter 6

Asami slowly put down the phone and expelled the breath he didn't realize he'd been holding since he heard Matsumoto's voice on the other end of the line. He dropped his head on his hands, burying all ten fingers in his hair, and closed his eyes.

He couldn't believe it. He didn't dare believe it.

Akihito was going to be just fine.

The final tests Dr. Matsumoto had conducted showed Akihito had suffered no permanent damage from the cantharides he had ingested about two weeks ago. Asami shuddered as relief washed away a fortnight's worth of worries, tension and fears.

Shakily, he reached into his breast pocket for his pack of Dunhills and lit up. He pushed his chair away from the desk and moved to stand in front of the floor-to-ceiling windows that offered him a sweeping view of the city below. High up in his office, with no one to see him, Asami allowed himself a little smile. But even that small display of happiness held a tinge of sadness. There could be no celebration for him.

Akihito may live a long and healthy life, but Asami did not plan to be part of it.

The intercom on his desk buzzed and his secretary's frantic voice piped up. "Asami-sama, eh ... uh ... Asami-sama is on his way to see you."

Asami heard the door to his office open and saw his grandfather even before his secretary finished speaking. He ruefully shook his head at Takeo Asami's habitual disregard for formality.

"Your secretary is a bit excitable, Ryuichi." Takeo strolled in.

Asami crushed his cigarette on an ashtray before bowing to his grandfather and giving him a hug. "She wouldn't have gotten flustered if you let her announce you properly."

The old man snorted. "Why? Were you planning on turning me away?"

"Of course not." He gestured toward the comfortable chair in front of his desk as he took his place behind it.

But Takeo Asami appeared to have other plans. The old man walked over to the desk and began randomly picking up files, giving them a quick glance, then putting them back before choosing another folder.

Asami saw no point in asking his grandfather to stop poking his nose in his business. Experience had long taught him Takeo Asami listened to no one. Besides, his grandfather was probably already familiar with the contents of most of the files on the desk.

"Looking for anything in particular?" Asami asked dryly.

Takeo Asami looked up and smiled. "So, why aren't you rushing home to celebrate Takaba's good health?"

Asami swore. "Damn that Matsumoto! Did he call you first?"

Takeo Asami chuckled. "Please, forgive two old men for gossiping. I'm just very happy with the news." The old man peered at his grandson closely. "You, however, don't seem very happy."

"Of course I am!" Asami abruptly stood up and went back to his previous spot in front of the windows.

"Then why are you standing there brooding when I'm sure you'd rather be with your Takaba?"

Asami's reply was to take out the pack of smokes again. With jerky movements, he chose a slim cigarette and lit it up, blatantly ignoring the sounds of disapproval coming from his grandfather.

"This," Takeo Asami waved his hand toward his grandson, "doesn't have anything to do with the packet you received today, does it?"

Asami shook his head. He should have known his trusted forger wouldn't be able to keep his task a secret from Takeo Asami. After all, he had inherited the man from his grandfather. He sucked on his cigarette deeply before letting it out in a plume of grayish smoke.

Takeo Asami continued. "If you tell me you plan to use the documents inside that packet to take Takaba on a well-deserved holiday, I would even offer to help pack your bags." He gave his grandson a knowing look. "But I have a feeling you have other plans."

Asami strode toward his desk and pressed a hidden button underneath. Soundlessly, a wooden panel rose to reveal a massive safe embedded in the concrete wall. He worked the combination quickly and pulled the handle to open the steel door. He ignored the stacks of bills, jewelry cases, gem pouches and gold bars that filled the safe. Instead, he took out a simple packet, which he brought back to his desk. When Asami upended the envelope, several fake passports and forged IDs tumbled out.

"It's been two weeks and we still have no clue who attacked the clubs and poisoned Akihito. Every piece of information we've followed has led us either to bodies or burned buildings. Even checks on what our rivals and associates have been up to in the last several months have given us nothing that can be connected to the attacks." Asami gestured at the travel documents. "With these new identities, Akihito can get as far away as he can from all this. And he can take his family with him."

Takeo Asami picked up one of the passports and found himself staring at the photo of a middle-age man who bore a striking resemblance to his grandson's lover. "How would he explain this to his family? Are they even aware of his relationship with you?"

Asami shook his head. "I've put together a cover story for Akihito. It's not too far from the truth." He chuckled without humor. "He can tell his parents that one of his jobs had made him the target of a powerful underworld boss. So the authorities have offered to put him under some sort of witness protection in exchange for damning photos."

Takeo Asami nodded somberly. "You've thought of everything, I see." He placed the passport back on the table. "What does Takaba have to say?"

"I haven't told him."

"Told?"

Asami frowned. "Yes."

The old man sighed. "Not a discussion then."

"I'm sending him away for his sake."

"Only his?"

"What do you mean?"

"Are you sure he's the only one you're protecting?"

Asami's face hardened. "I'm getting tired of your cryptic questions, Ojiisan."

Takeo Asami nodded. "Ryuichi, I saw how you suffered when Takaba was taken ill. And it's but natural to never want to feel that pain and vulnerability again. We Asami men don't like to acknowledge our weaknesses."

"You're saying I'm doing this to protect myself."

"I think it's part of what's pushing you to do this." The older Asami walked toward his grandson, leaned over and kissed his cheek. "You make sure you're doing this for the right reasons, Ryuichi. And talk to Takaba. Give him a choice. It is _his_ life. Whether to leave or stay, let it be his choice."

With that, the old man walked away.

* * *

Asami hesitated before the door of his penthouse. Inside, Akihito was waiting for him, unaware of his plans. The packet of travel documents suddenly felt heavy in his hand.

_"You make sure you're doing this for the right reasons, Ryuichi."_

Damn his grandfather. Asami felt like he always came away from their conversations confused. No, not confused. Unsettled. The older man always managed to zero in on things Asami would rather not look at too closely. Right reasons? Ensuring his lover's safety wasn't the right reason? Not the only reason, a small voice niggled at the back of his mind.

Resolutely ignoring the voice, Asami twisted the knob and opened the door. He found the living room empty and he felt a twitch in his heart. In a short time, he had gotten used to having Akihito welcome him home. He heard sounds coming from the kitchen area. Impatiently, he kicked off his shoes, dropped the packet on the coffee table and padded toward the source of the clatter.

Hey," Akihito looked over his shoulder and flashed Asami a quick smile. "Just give me a couple of minutes and dinner will be ready, OK?" He continued putting the plates on the table.

Suddenly needing the feel of his lover, Asami snagged Akihito around the waist, took the plate from his hand and tossed it toward a corner of the kitchen where it shattered into pieces. Akihito laughed at the show of impatience before Asami's lips crushed his.

They were both breathing heavily when they finally broke apart.

"Wow." Akihito blinked once, twice, then grinned so widely Asami couldn't help but grin back. "Did Matsumoto say we can finally have sex?"

This time, it was Asami's turn to blink. "What?"

"Well, I thought we haven't had sex since ... you know ... because the doctor said we can't." Akihito's brow furrowed. "That wasn't the reason?"

Asami clasped his lover by the nape and pulled him for a quick brush of lips on his hair. "No." I wanted to see if I could live without the taste of you, the feel of you. "No, no."

Akihito's face brightened. "OK, that's good. Because I was getting worried that something was wrong." Akihito looked down, but Asami noted the faint blush creeping up his neck. "It didn't feel like there was anything wrong. I mean, it looked like things were working like they should, you know."

With a finger, Asami tipped up his lover's face. "You're perfectly fine."

Akihito's tongue darted out and wet his lower lip. "So, can we do it? Because I've missed you." He rubbed his belly against Asami's front, where he could feel his lover's hardening shaft. "And I think you've missed me, too."

One more time. One last time before I let you go.

* * *

They barely made it to the bedroom before they dived at each other, all frantic hands and frantic lips. Asami fused his mouth to Akihito's and plunged his tongue into its depths, savoring the younger man's sweet flavor. Akihito enthusiastically returned the carnal kiss, tangling his tongue with Asami's, as he pushed the suit jacket off his lover's broad shoulders. Shaking hands impeded Akihito's progress with the vest buttons and Asami broke free of the kiss long enough to rip his vest open, sending small black buttons flying everywhere. Akihito laughed as he imitated Asami's actions and ripped open the white shirt beneath the vest.

As Asami shrugged off his clothing, Akihito tugged at the older man's belt, then did quick battle with the button. He pulled the zipper down and massaged his cock through the briefs. Asami groaned and pulled his lover's hand away.

"You better stop that, or this will be over before it started," he muttered as he shoved down his pants and briefs in quick motion.

Akihito dropped on the bed and crawled quickly toward the night table. He pulled open a drawer and took out a tube of lube. He barely managed to close the drawer before hands on his ankles pulled him back toward his lover.

Asami shoved up Akihito's shirt and marked a trail of quick nips and kisses across the smooth expanse of his chest, shifting his attention to the younger man's back when Akihito flipped onto his stomach. Asami's mouth worked its way down as his hands exposed more flesh, tugging down the vintage jeans and boxer shorts Akihito wore. The younger man got to his knees but nearly buckled when Asami swirled his tongue around his hole before thrusting it in.

"Asami, please," he groaned, the tube of lube in his hand totally forgotten. He began to spread his legs farther to give Asami more access but the older man pulled back.

"Not like this," Asami whispered hoarsely. "I want to see you." He turned Akihito over. He spread the strong, slim thighs and hooked the legs around his hips. "I want to see you." He slipped in ever so slowly, savoring the slide of flesh against flesh. He watched the emotions play across his lover's face, memorizing every feature, every sound. "Akihito, open your eyes." Asami drove in hard and fast and they came together in an explosive climax.

As Akihito drifted off to sleep, he mumbled, "Love you, Asami."

Breathless, Asami hugged Akihito to him. I should let you go. For your sake and mine, I should get you as far away from me as possible. I don't think I can take it if you get hurt. I don't like hurting. I don't like knowing I can be hurt that much. Ojiisan is right, I don't like feeling vulnerable. But forgive me, I don't think I can truly let you go. I love you. Too much.

* * *

"What the fuck are these? Huh? What the fuck are you not telling me?"

Asami jerked awake when something hit him on the chest and bounced off his head. He was reaching for the gun he kept on the night table when small plastic things, which he quickly recognized as the IDs he had made, missed him and glanced off the headboard. He looked over his shoulder to see Akihito hurling passports at him. Dropping the gun, he jumped off the bed and dived at Akihito, who nimbly got out of his way and continued throwing documents at him.

"Was that a goodbye fuck just now? Bastard, were you even planning on telling me about this? Or were your goons going to drug me and my family and then drop us in the middle of nowhere?"

"Akihito—" Asami held up his hand, trying to placate the younger man. "Listen to me—"

"Is this your modus operandi for breakups? Relocate your ex-lover's entire family?" Akihito plunged his hand back inside the packet but, this time, came up empty.

Taking advantage of the younger man's momentary distraction, Asami grabbed Akihito by the elbows. "Calm down and listen to me."

Akihito ignored the older man and continued struggling and hurling invectives, leaving Asami no choice but to resort to an old, but still effective threat. He shook the young man hard enough to get his attention and growled, "Stop this or I swear I'll tie you up and gag you."

Akihito abruptly stopped fighting, and after a beat, Asami slowly released him. Akihito marched over to the bed and sat down, pulling his legs up and hugging them to his chest, turning away from his lover.

Asami exhaled, expelling a little bit of anger at himself, a little bit of frustration. This was definitely not the way he had wanted to tell Akihito about his plan. Looking down, he realized he was still naked and went to pick up his clothing from the floor. He pulled on the pants and zipped them up, but didn't bother with the top button. He sat on the bed next to Akihito, who scooted toward the edge. Asami calmly reached over and pulled his lover closer.

"Akihito, look at me."

Akihito slowly turned his head and the hurt in his eyes felt like a punch to Asami's gut.

"Why are you sending me away?" Akihito whispered, his eyes glistening with unshed tears.

His lover's anger had dissipated; in its place was anguish. Asami found he much preferred the fury.

"Are you tired of me?"

He could lie. It might even help. But Akihito's eyes demanded the truth. "No. Never."

"Then I don't understand. Why are you sending me away?" Akihito wiped angrily at the tears that dared to spill. "You said you love me."

"I do. Gods, I do." He reached out to brush away a teardrop. "But if you stay with me, you might get hurt again. I have many enemies, Akihito. They will keep going after my weakness. And everyone now knows who that is."

"If they know that, then they also know what you do to people who dare cross you." Akihito inched closer to his lover, a plea in his eyes. "Don't send me away, Asami."

Asami wrenched his gaze from Akihito and stood up. His lover's nearness clouded his brain. He desperately wanted to say "Yes, stay." But flashes of memory pulled him back: Akihito bruised and naked in a cell; Akihito bleeding from a gunshot wound; Akihito panting from a painful erection; Akihito pale and still in the middle of their bed, surrounded by medical equipment.

Asami shook his head.

"Damn you."

"You don't belong in my world, Akihito."

"You were the one who pulled me into this world."

"And now I'm pushing you out." Asami ran his fingers through his hair. "This is for your own good."

Akihito shook his head fiercely. "No, no, I'm staying. You didn't give me a choice when you pulled me into this, but I'm making one now." Akihito stood up and padded over to his lover. "I'm not leaving. I don't care what you say. I'm going to camp outside this penthouse if I have to. I'm going to stalk you at Sion. I'm going to enlist the help of Kirishima, Suoh ... oh, and Asami-sama. I met him this morning and he told me to call him 'ojiisan.' "

"Akihito—"

"This whole 'you'll get hurt if you stay with me' is stupid anyway. I mean, I could get hurt even if I'm not with you. Who's to say I wouldn't fall in a manhole tomorrow, or trip and crack my head open?"

"Akihito—"

"I love you."

Asami felt his resolve crack and shatter into a million pieces. Did he really have any defense against Akihito? Their happiness now far outweighed any chance of pain in the future.

"If you stay—"

Akihito slammed against Asami's chest and wrapped his arms tightly around his lover. Asami held tight for a second before stepping back.

"Listen to me closely, Akihito. I still don't know who tried to hurt you. This man, this person may be planning another attack against me and mine. I don't want you getting caught in that again. If you stay, I'll surround you with an army of bodyguards. You will be watched over every minute of every day. Living with me will almost be like being in a cage. You will hate it."

Akihito cocked his head. "Maybe not." He pulled Asami to sit on the bed and climbed onto his lap, wrapping his legs around Asami's waist. "I don't think I would mind being in a cage ... as long as you were in it with me."

"Akihito—"

"You worry about me. And I worry about you. So, no more of this one-bodyguard crap, OK? Like you keep reminding me, you have many enemies. So, you follow the same security precautions you're placing on me." Akihito kissed him softly. "I don't want to lose you either."

**Epilogue**

"You incompetent fool!"

The younger man staggered back at the force of the slap. His face stung but he kept his hands firmly clenched at his side. "I'm sorry, Father. The men I hired to build the bombs were supposed to be the best," he said softly.

The older man snorted. "The best? The best do not make any mistakes. And those two lowlifes' mistake cost us the entire operation. Asami was alerted to our plans after that premature explosion at the club. We couldn't touch him after that."

"We can try again," the younger man said.

This time, the blow sent him to his knees.

"Idiot! We can't try again. We've depleted our family's savings. We had one chance, and you quite literally blew it."

"But we still hurt him, Father. His club burned down. Some of his employees were killed. We cost him—"

"It's not enough. I wanted to bring Asami down to his knees. To destroy him." The older man picked up a framed photo from his desk. "I wanted him to pay for corrupting your older brother and causing his death. All we did was to annoy Asami. One measly club out of fifteen. And we don't even know if we got to that whore of his."

The younger man looked up from where he knelt on the floor, his eyes blazing. "I swear to you, Father, I will find a way to destroy Asami. I will not rest until I've wiped out everything he holds dear. We will strike again ... when he least expects it."

**The end**


End file.
